Goodbye
by bloomingauthor7
Summary: Well...Songfic to James Blunt's Goodbye my Lover.I wrote it in 15 minutes. It's not much good. Read anyway, please? :bambieyes: and don't forget to review! rating is for death not sex violence or cussing. or anything else.


**Well, I was listening to the song "Goodbye My Lover". It put me in an angsty mood, I hadn't written in a while, and well- here it is. **

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
_As I look down at you, I'm blinking fast to hold back the tears. After all the times we've come through for each other-

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
_This is all my fault. I know you wouldn't want me to blame myself, but come on- I was standing right there!

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
_I've known since the first time I saw the pine-crested hill now so familiar- ours is rarely a happy fate. But why was it your fate, not mine?

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
_Over the years I tried so hard- and finally I was in control. Is that what held me back? Seeing you lose control, for once?

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

You were mine after all. Always, from the day I first glimpsed your hair- or was it your eyes, like mist?

_Took your soul out into the night.  
_How many nights have we passed together? Never voicing our feelings, but the tension was there all the same. Your very presence is- was- electrifying.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,  
_It doesn't matter you're gone now. I'm not moving on. Not ever. You're the only one for me.

_I am here for you if you'd only care.  
_Wake up! Please! I can't do this! I can't lose you. Please! Say something!

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
_My life was changed. If I had never met you- the very thought sends shudders down your spine.

_You changed my life and all my goals.  
_Focused, organized, motivated, mature, you were everything I'm not. It sounds cheesy, but you really were my better have.

_And love is blind and that I knew when,  
_I didn't notice that you were infinitely smarter than me, bossy and overbearing- all right, so maybe I did notice. But it didn't matter. It also didn't matter I was a child of the Big Three, technically your superior, but never really.

_My heart was blinded by you.  
_I saw you- beautiful, tanned, the long curling hair- and it was over for me.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
_Once- just once- we kissed, and then we both dismissed it, silly teenage hormones. I never had a happier moment. I can't count the times I've held you- so many over the years-

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
_Too many quests to count- sharing goals and aspirations and of course the same thirst for adventure.

_I know you well, I know your smell.  
_Like the olive smell of old books. When I bury my head in your hair, the scent is still there, though fading fast. I can't think of anyone I know better.

_I've been addicted to you.  
_Ever since the summer after sixth grade- I've longed for you, admiring your pictures and wishing you were with me.

_Goodbye my lover.  
_That's what you were, though I never really told you. Seems like forever, yet it ended too quickly.

_Goodbye my friend.  
_You were my best friend. There for me always and helping me even when I didn't know how much I needed it.

_You have been the one.  
_There will never be another girl for me.

_You have been the one for me._

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
_So many dreams. I see you every time I close my eyes.

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
_I've had to go on- a child of the Big Three can't break down in the midst of a war against the most powerful titan. But I can't sleep without you haunting me.

_And as you move on, remember me,  
_I know where you are- you died a heroine's death. Elysium. Perhaps someday I'll join you.

_Remember us and all we used to be  
_Don't ever forget. Don't forget the way we fought and made up, the way we worked together.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
_I've seen you at your best and worst- and you've seen me at mine.

_I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
_How many times have I watched your beautiful grey eyes close, your chest rise and fall softly?

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
_You don't know how many times I dreamed of you and me, married with little gray eyed children running about.

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
_Spiders. Not a one had better come near your grave- I'll smash it. How is it down there? I never could stand closed spaces.

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
_We were fine. We were friends. Forever. I never knew how short forever was.

_And I love you, I swear that's true.  
_I never told you. But I love you. More than anything- more than skateboarding, more than the beach at Montauk, more even than Grover or even my Mom.

_I cannot live without you.  
_How Am I supposed to go on? If you were here, you'd have a plan. But you're not. And I don't.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me.  
And I still hold your hand in mine.  
_I've memorized the way it felt- every time you were scared, the soft pressure of our hands together.

_In mine when I'm asleep.  
_Now it comes to me in dreams, while your hand is wasting away below the ground.

_And I will bear my soul in time;  
_I'll get through it somehow.

_When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
_I kneel before your grave and cry. You've seen me cry before- I'm not ashamed. Only guilty and empty and broken.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me.  
_There will never be another friend- another wise girl- for me.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

I don't know how to handle this- I've never been good with grief. There is a great void inside of me, greater than all the oceans that are my inheritance. I love you, Annabeth Chase.

Goodbye.

Oh yeah, in case you didn't get that, Percy POV. :) Review! I could write a spinoff if you want. I'm workin on the long title one. This took me like 15 minutes though, so thought I'd just get it over with while I was in the mood.


End file.
